headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbara Yates
| aliases = | continuity = The 4400 | image = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Seattle, Washington | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = 4400: Pilot | actor = Helen Shaver }} Barbara Yates is a fictional journalist and a minor character from the 2004-2007 television series The 4400. She was played by actress Helen Shaver and appeared in three episodes in season one. Biography Barbara Yates was a journalist and talk show host who became a celebrity figure in the wake of the 4400 crisis, when 4,400 people reappeared after having been missing for several years from different points in the timestream. As each of the 4400 came back demonstrating various inexplicable abilities, Barbara felt that they posed a threat to the general public and used her program as a pulpit by which to raise public support against the 4400. 4400: Pilot Barbara's sensationalistic tabloid approach to journalism sparked an emotional fire among her fan base and earned her the scorn of several key figures, most notably, National Threat Assessment Command director Dennis Ryland, who regarded her lack of journalistic integrity as "...cheap, inflammatory and dangerously irresponsible." 4400: Trial by Fire Barbara proved just how dangerous she could be when she publicly revealed the true names of many of the 4400 members, effectively making them targets of violent hate crimes. Another man who held great disdain for Barbara's lack of ethics was a returnee himself, Jordan Collier. Jordan was a charismatic if arrogant man, who became the self-appointed public face of the 4400. He appeared on Barbara's talk show and all but accused her of sparking citywide discord when he said, "Publishing the names and addresses of the 4400 is a crime, Barbara. It's a violation of the privacy of over 4,000 people, and whoever did it should be prosecuted to the full extent of the law." Barbara countered Collier's point by rhetorically asking, "So, warning people they may be living next to a public menace is a crime?" 4400: Trial by Fire Determined to put a stop to Barbara's actions, Dennis Ryland began checking into her background. After digging up some dirt on her, he went to her house and met her just as she was returning home. He invited her into his car then handed her a manila envelope, revealing that the contents relayed an interesting story about a television news host who had been involved in a hit and run accident. Ryland had Yates arrested for vehicular manslaughter. 4400: Trial by Fire Notes & Trivia * The character of Barbara Yates was created by René Echevarria, Scott Peters and director Yves Simoneau. * Actress Helen Shaver is also a director. She directed the second episode of season one, "The New and Improved Carl Morrissey". Her character did not appear in that episode however. * Helen Shaver also directed six episodes of the 1995 relaunch of The Outer Limits as well as the "Seizure" episode of Stargate Universe. Appearances Barbara Yates appeared in three episodes of season one of The 4400. Her first appearance was but a brief cameo in the pilot episode with full appearances in the subsequent two episodes. :* "Pilot" :* "Becoming" :* "Trial by Fire" See also External Links * References ---- Category:Journalists